Framed Murderer
by badhabit
Summary: What happens when an ex-serial killer is framed for all the things he once did.
1. My past

People call me a sick, twisted man. They think I don't deserve to live. Which is funny because they don't even know me yet.   
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
5 years ago, I was convicted for killing 14 people. The court came to a conclusion that I was mentally ill. So they sent me to a mental institution. Luckly, my next door inmate had some outside friends and they blew off his wall. Inwhich they blew off a part of my wall in the process. Thank you whoever you were. I ran out and stole a chevy parked in the parking garage.The idiot whom I stole it from left his wallet in the car. It's insulting how they would put me in such a low surcirity mental institution. I went to Mexico, changed my name, then came back to Arizona.   
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I got a job, lived in a small town, and kept a low profile. I bought a couple of weapons, made some of my own, but I never bought a gun. Too obvious and time consuming. And expensive. I made no friends nor enimies. I always mowed my lawn. I seemed like a normal guy.   
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
But later on, I would always have sudden unexpected urges to kill. I loved and missed the feeling of the killing. I tried to ignore it, but it haunted me, day and night. Week after week, month after month, untill I snapped. I finnally decided to find a mask and continue what I loved and adored. I would use no weapon nor tactic more than once. So I bought a burlap sack with two eyeholes in it. I was finnally ready to pick up where I left off. Time for victum #15. 


	2. My Attempt

I carefully planned this. I was up untill 6:00 thinking about this. The answer was right behind me.   
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I stalked and waited for him to walk out of his house. Then he went to check the mail. His stupid ass forgot to lock the door. It's obvious that he was overconfident of how safe he thinks his neighborhood is. Stupid man. I sneaked in there and waited behind his door, which goes inside. He walked in ( which confuses me because I left it wide open. He probally didn't care) and closed the door. I ran up behind him and knocked him out.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||   
  
I took the keys to his car and started it up. I looked out his window and waited for him to wake up. His eyes opened. He looked down and saw that he was hogtied. His eyes followed the rope that followed outside. Then he herd the car start and take off. He followed. He looked up and saw the rope was connected to the bumper. He started to move. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw his body drag from the rope. I couldn't help but laugh. I drove to the cliff and was perpared to jump. I opened the door and jumped out. I landed on my back. I laid down and watched the car pass by, then the bumper, then the rope. But something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The guy wasn't on the rope. 


	3. CopyOff

Oh, son of a bitch. This is not happening.   
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I searched all over where my car went and found nothing but the rope that i hogtied him with. I looked and searched and tried to find him, but there was no trace of him. Not even a footprint. I even went to his house. He wasn't home. I cannot belive this. I'm going to jail, I know it.   
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I waited for them to come get me. I thought, Is this how every mass murderer ends. Is this the great ending for me. I no longer could take this. I went to the kitchen and grabbed my knife. I looked at my wrist and put the knife right next to it. Then, all of the sudden, the news came on and it flashed breaking news.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Someone was murdered. It said he was hung from the fan. Which was very weird because that's how I killed my first victum. At that moment, I realized something. I could say I had nothing to do with it. I could blame it on him. He he he. I felt relived. Then, it stated that it was also the first way I killed someone. They said that police are now on the look out for me.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Great, just great. Just when I thought I was safe, I get on Americas most wanted. Just peachy. I have to find out who did this so I don't get caught. I had to think of all the enemies I had, that aren't already killed, by me. Then it said breaking news again. Three more people died. All three were killed exactly how I killed them. This guy is good. He must know me personally. He has to.   
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
It was quite obvious what his plan was. He's going to kill 12 more people the exact way I killed them. What a copy-off. I did nothing but watch the local news. the morning news, afternoon news, evening news, and late night news. So far, 5 people were lined up and had their heads chopped off, 3 people of a car bomb, and 4 others dissapeared. I could guess that they are under the killers floor. He is skilled. He's obviously done this before. He's no rookie. 


	4. Precious Protection

I am tired of worrying. I need protection.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I have to find something to protect myself with. I'm starting to think that he's going to come after me next. I need something other than knifes and swords. I need something I've hated all my life. The one thing I'm against. I need a gun.   
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I looked in catologs and magazines. No luck. I need a powerful gun. A desert eagle. I have no other choice but to go to the one place sure to have it. E-bay. I went to my computer and, not to my suprise, I found one. And cheap too. Only $10.00. I had to get it. I placed my bid and waited. It was only 1hr 3min left untill the biddings were closed. It has to be mine. 40min left. Almost closed... 1 bid!!! ONE FUCKING BID WAS PLACED!!!!! IN 10min UNTILL CLOSING TIME!!! THE FUCKER PLACED $50.00!!! Good thing I got money. I placed another bid. 3min left.... 1 min left..... and the mother fucker strikes again!!!! AT $300.00!!!!! SHIT!!!!! I'm charging! $301.00 was my next bid. And just in time, too. It closed right when I placed it. Thank god I made the winning bid.   
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
It said that I would get it in 2 weeks. Two weeks!!! SHIT!!!! I SPENT $301.00 ON A DESERT EAGLE THAT I CAN'T FUCKIN USE UNTILL TWO WEEKS FROM NOW!!!! Now that's pointless. God, I just hope I'll be alive in two weeks. I need to think about something else to keep my mind off of this fear of dying. I turned on the T.V. and it was a news reporter giving a report on the victums of my framed doings. I quickly turned it off. I turned on the radio and it was another reporter talking about the shit I didn't do. I slamed it against the wall. I know! The news paper. I should have seen this coming. It's the fucking front page story. I swear when I find whoever is killing these people, I'm gonna kick his ass. 


End file.
